


And I love you too

by neko_desire (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fire, Fluff, Jean trying, M/M, Marco being ill, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/neko_desire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco's come down with a cold that he can't seem to shake, and Jean seems intent on trying to make him better, until it all comes crashing and burning down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jean lay some ibuprofen down on the bedside table next to a glass of water and some scruffily written instructions, specifying that Marco was not to take any more until two in the afternoon.

A couple of days ago, Marco had come down with a cold, and yesterday, the central heating had broken in their apartment block. Jean had insisted that Marco had to stay at home and get plenty of rest before he goes back to work again.

Jean lay the back of his hand against Marco's forehead one last time and he felt the other flinch and whimper at the temperature difference. He was still burning up like the thermometer had told him - 39 degrees centigrade.

"Marco, I'll be back in a couple of hours, okay? I'm just going to nip to the shop and then to work. I'm just going to get some work proof-read and then proof-read a couple of chapters, okay?" Jean was an editor at the local publishing firm, so he had lots of jobs within the workplace, as well as trying to publish his own book. He planned to bring some work home too so that he could keep an eye on Marco as well. "I'll get back as soon as I can, and I have my phone on me, so call me if you have a problem. Yours is on the table." With a small squeak and a nod as confirmation, Jean gave Marco's forehead a small peck of a kiss before getting up and leaving the room. "I'll lock the door for you too, Marco." Jean called out and the door closed behind him.

As always, his work was uneventful, correcting minor mistakes such as grammar and punctuation within the works. He'd handed his next chapter in on a memory stick to the department where it was processed and should be corrected. 

He was currently sat staring at his computer screen while sipping at his coffee, scrolling down the pages and skimming over the words. While he could see the appeal to an audience, he could never truly emerge himself into a horror story because he never found them overly interesting, knowing that it would give you sleepless nights for a few days. It was the next installment of a book called 'A few shades darker' and it was about a man who had a 6th sense for the paranormal, trying to hunt them off or something like that.

He printed off several of the chapters and put them into his bag to take home and he signed out.

He went to the local corner shop on his walk back, buying ingredients for a meal tonight, making it as nutritious as he could. He also brought some more medicine for Marco so that he could get over it quicker.

He got back soon after and dumped his stuff on the kitchen table before going to Marco's bedroom.

"Hey, Marco. How are you feeling?" He murmured gently. He raised his hand and rested it onto his forehead again. It still felt hot.

Marco groaned again before lifting his head from the pillow and facing him. "Jean... Welcome back." He pulled himself up from his resting position and lay his back onto the head board of the bed. "How was work?" He rubbed one of his eyes groggily.

"It was good. Have you been okay without me?" He asked again.

"Yeah. I was asleep until you came back. My headache's nearly gone, but I can't tell whether or not it's the medicine you gave me. I had it at two." He told him.

Jean glanced at the clock. "Okay then. You can have another one at eight, in about three hours." He thought for a moment. "Do you want me to make dinner now? I can make you some tea to go with it."

"Umm... Yeah, please. I'll come and help, though." His nose was definitely blocked up. You could tell by the nasally way that he said it.

"No, no. You stay in bed." Jean insisted. "The more you rest, the quicker you can get better."

"I've been in bed all day so far, though. Twenty minutes is hardly going to kill me. I've only been up for toilet breaks." Marco countered.

"Fine. You can help decide what I'm- I mean, we're going to cook." He looked away and blushed slightly. He felt bad that Marco's probably been bored with nothing to do.

He held his hand out and Marco took it shakily and stood up. It turns out that he was wearing nothing more than his boxers. Jean sat him back down and told him to wait a moment, grabbing a shirt and some track-suit bottoms. It turns out that the shirt he picked up was his own, as it was slightly baggy on him.

When in the kitchen, Marco rummaged through the bag of food that Jean had bought for both of them. "I suppose you could make a minestrone soup with these ingredients and some spaghetti from the cupboard." He said. "I'll go and get the cook book for you." He hopped up and pulled out a recipebook from a small rack and passed it over to Jean, who flicked through the pages and found it.

"It looks... Interesting..." He trailed off.

"It tastes better than it looks, I promise." Marco giggled.

The soup was made successfully without too much hassle or confusion and the two really enjoyed it. Afterwards, they watched somestand up comedians on the tv together before Jean carried a sleepy Marco back to their bedroom.

He tucked Marco under the sheets and took his temperature again. It was still thirty-nine degrees.

_If it doesn't go down by tomorrow, then I'll take him to the doctors._ Jean thought slowly before tucking himself next to Marco in the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for a while now and I can't seem to shake it. I think that I probably messed it up, but oh well...
> 
> Un-betaed, so sorry for mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

Jean's alarm clock woke him up with a start, ringing loudly in his ear. He slammed his fist onto it and it ceased it's duty. He glanced over to Marco. His cheeks were bright red and his breathing was heavy. Jean took his other hand from under the covers and brushed his fingers over his forehead. He was practically burning up.

"Marco," He whispered hoarsely. "Marco, wake up."

A painful groan escaped Marco's mouth before turning away from Jean, obviously still asleep.

Jean had no idea what to do, so for a moment, he lay still, before reluctantly going to the bathroom and finding a face towel and rinsing it with water and then wringing it out so that it was only damp. He went back into the bedroom and folded the flannel into a long rectangle and laying it over Marco's forehead.

He then made his way into the kitchen and poured him a glass of water and some more ibuprofen, before making his way back to the bedroom and placing them onto the bedside table like he did last time.

He walked out into the living room and paced for a minute or two, then he picked up his mobile and hesitantly selected the local doctors practice from his contacts. He let it dial and it rang for about thirty second before someone picked up.

"Hello, Trost medical practice, How may I help you?" 

"Hi, I'd like to book an appointment for Marco Bott please."

And so, currently, Marco and Jean were both sat in the doctor's practice. Marco, in the drowsy state that he was, was resting his head on Jean's shoulder. He had protested this morning when he was told about the appointment, saying that he'll me over it in a couple of days, and Jean swiftly reminded him that he'd said that a few days ago now.

Marco was dressed lightly so that he wouldn't over-heat, wearing some khaki shorts that came down to his knees and and a light green t-shirt to go with it. His hair was a scruffy state, tossed in all directions but the one that it was usually assigned, and his cheeks were dusted a pinkish red colour.

Jean lay his own head on top of Marco's lightly, letting him know that he was still there with him.

"Marco Bott?" An unfamiliar voice called out. "Is there a Marco Bott in here?"

"Right here." Jean said in a soft tone. "Marco..." He whispered. "Marco, wake up." He gently shook his shoulder. 

Marco groaned and blinked a few times, regaining his bearings. Any longer on Jean's shoulder and he would've been fast asleep. Jean stood up and held his arm out for Marco, letting him grab hold of it when he stood up so that he wouldn't lose his balance. They were lead to the doctor's room, were Marco sat in the patient's seat, and Jean in the one next to it.

"So then, Mr. Bott. What seems to be troubling you today?"

Marco explained what his symptoms were to the doctor, and Jean backed them up. With a couple of physical checks from the doctor, checking his tonsils and ears, the doctor had diagnosed him.

"By what you've told me and having a look at you, all that I can think of is that it's probably a bad case of a common cold." The doctor explained. "I don't think it's a bacterial infection, so you're alright there, but if the symptoms persist for another week, come back and I'll prescribe you some antibiotics. At home, try and use co-codamol to keep away your headaches. It's better than ibuprofen for that kind of thing."

Marco nodded, remembering as much of what the doctor said as he could. Jean made a mental note to drop Marco off at home, then go to the local pharmacy. There was more than just medicine that he needed to buy anyway. With grateful 'thank you's and 'goodbye's, the two got home quickly, taking a cab back.

Tucking Marco back into their bed, Jean pressed a cold flannel against Marco's forehead and gave him a leaving kiss on his hand before setting off to the chemist and then, of course, the local corner shop.

He was back within the hour, stocking the items he'd bought on their respected shelves. He made his way into the bedroom and glanced at Marco before looking down and reading the dosage instructions of the new medicine. Apparently, it has to dissolve in water before you can take it, so that's what Jean did, running a glass of water and dropping a tablet in, watching it fizzle in the water.

Once the tablet had dissolved, Jean carried the drink to his and Marco's bedroom and put it on the bedside table and gently tapped Marco's shoulder.

"Marco... It's time to take some medicine now." He said softly. Marco grumbled and sat up slowly, resting himself on the head board. "This one's the one that the doctor said was better."

"Ah, thanks..." Marco whispered. His head was pounding still, and noise seemed to make it worse. Seeing the cloudy water, Marco took the glass and sipped from it and nearly gagged.

"Marco? What's wrong?" He panicked slightly.

"Nothing. It just tastes really bad." In his opinion, he though it tasted like sea water, or some kind of foul salt water at least.

"Pinch your nose while you drink it. It helps stop the taste from getting through." Jean advised. He pinched his own nose to demonstrate what he meant. Marco did the same and drank about half the glass before stopping to gag again.

He managed to down the glass after that, and Jean took the time, telling him when he could have his next one.

Jean had never cared for anyone like this before. He's only ever known Marco have small colds that have lasted for about a couple of days at most.

Once Marco was tucked back into bed, Jean gave him a light kiss on his forehead and replaced his flannel before looking at what he could make for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. If you see some, don't hesitate to tell me!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
